


Lance Corporal Vera Bennett meets Sgt Joan Ferguson Part 3

by SwampWitch333



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Non-Canon Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: To cross the river of Styxx with a pair of Crossovers crossing over X marks the pedwalk where does one walk?





	Lance Corporal Vera Bennett meets Sgt Joan Ferguson Part 3

Joan shot Vera a concerned look. "Your looking awfully thin. Have you been eating?"

"As best i can Sgt."

"Not good enough. Do i have to force feed you."

Vera smirked, "Your the only one i would allow to do that."

Joan looked off, unsure if Vera grasped the severity.  
It was glaringly obvious Rita, the pathetic excuse of a mother Vera had, was sadistic enough not to even care her ptsd striken daughter was fed properly.

"It's not that i don't want to eat; I'm always hungry and unfortunately food isn't readily available to me. Especially considering i have only two points of contact with these crappy teeth."

Joan glanced over at Vera again. Surely that temporary top denture barely made contact with her bottom jagged teeth. 

"Lab rat."

Joan nodded in understanding. "She promised to have your teeth fixed by now, did she not?"

"She's always been a liar. She'd rather me die and be out of the way so she can claim sympathy. She's sick and neurotic."

"It's a shame you've no other relations."

"It is what it is. I won't let her win. I'll take her down with me if i have to."

Joan wanted to smile at Vera's audacity, yet the situation was just too sad.

"I don't want you to feel obligated in this. It is what it is."

Joan sighed, her hands on the wheel, watching the road while watching Vera out of the corner of her eye.

"Maybe i should just take off again.."

"Vera, NO. Stay with me, you don't need to run."

"It's unfair of me to impose my issues on you when you have your own to deal with. You've done so much for me already. Those records-."

"Vera, i know we won't ever get them."

Exchanged looks of understanding and relief intertwined. 

"At least we tried. It's what counts."

"Sgt, i really appreciate you trying and helping me with all this. I just- i-i can't become one of those 'toxic friends' you've mentioned."

Joan just stared.

"You know i'd easily take a bullet for you, Sgt, you have to know that, it's most logical. I've nothing. You've people who rely on you."

"Vera... Vera, Vera..", Joan trailed off melancholic.

"I'm going to get my brother and finish this mess for good, Joan."

"Vera- your brother's been dead for years. Quite frankly I'm concerned about you, especially when you talk like this. Do not misread me, i understand your pain, I'm concerned."

"You know i love you, Sgt, and always will. Honestly i doubt many can truly understand what I'm going through."

Joan pulled into the fastfood drivethru.

"Vera, what would you like?"

After ordering a bacon cheese hamburger and fries, Vera eyed Joan closesly, meanwhile shoving money into the side of her seat in Joan's car, unsure if all seemingly knowing Joan missed all. Or just allowed her to maintain her pride at times.

Joan had money. The last thing Vera ever wanted was for her to think she was taking advantage of her generousity. Vera remembered when she was better off and others had done so to her and how it felt.

"Are we going to park and eat, or eat back at the DAV?",enquired Vera.

"Whichever you'd like, Vera. We can eat in the car." Full well knowing Vera truly had distaste for public eating; only did so with Joan.

"Thank you."

Upon the typical exchange of fast food for cash or credit card, Joan parked in a location to shade them from the simmering sun of daylight. 

Waiting until she saw Vera devoured her burger and most all of her fries, she continued on, "Vera, talk to me."

"Joan, i know you don't need or want the extra burden of me right now."

Biting back her lip, Sgt. Ferguson debated this in her mind. Granted Vera was a product of some of the worst odds combined, she also knew Vera was trained and obviously skilled at survival. She'd made it this far. If Vera decides to screw up i really don't want my name associated with that..

As if reading her thoughts Vera interrupted Joan's, "Things may happen and i don't want you associated with me in any negative way. I love you too much for that. Which is why i refuse to tell you anything. All you've done was try and help me. You saw me suffering and tried, that's the facts."

"Fuck.", muttered almost unheard Joan's mouth formed silent words.

"You did more than anyone else for me, Joan. I appreciate that. Even when my own family didn't give two shits, you were there for me. I fear I've already asked of too much. I need to get Greg and finish this shit."

Joan leaned her head back against her headrest and closed her eyes. If one didn't know her, one would think her resting. Maybe only Joan could interpret the pained expression on her own face. 

"Vera, I'm not deserting you.."

"You already did, you have too. It's okay, i understand, I'm fucked up too. I need to go- i-i can't stay here like this.."

"Vera, can you; can we just talk about this?"

"There's nothing left to talk about. It's be decided and i don't want your name in this. You've treated me like family in the past. That's more than I'd ever know from a 'blood' relation."

Pulling into the DAV/VFW parking lot, Joan suppressed her facial emotions, pulling into her designated spot.

"Joan.. Thank you."

Vera reached over, Joan ensnaring her into a hug.

As much as Joan cared about Vera, she did realize that there's a good reason Vera's records were classified and beyond access. Same goes for Vera's father's.

Exiting Joan's new vehicle almost with precision in synchronicity, Vera spots Channing at his own vehicle and sneers. This goes unnoticed to Channing, and Joan ignores it as most despise Channing. Vera's talk of her deceased brother is cause for concern, yet we are trained not to...

Vera thanks Sgt. Ferguson and heads towards her own personal vehicle.

"Vera..?"

"Channing was stupid to mix civilians and veterans into his sham of a ptsd group. Civilians will never understand." 

Joan nodds at Vera and watches, swearing she catches Vera appearing to break down before pealing out of the DAV/VFW lot.  
She ignores this, understanding each has pride; yet wonders what are the limits.

'Shit!', Joan slams her fists down on her middle console. Throwing the car into gear, she follows Vera.

On her ride home, Vera couldn't help other than notice Joan following a few cars distance behind her. She told herself to make nothing of it, likely Joan would turn off soon to a store.

Arriving at her street, it was obvious. Joan was following her home. "'Fuck!', thought Vera. Even when she's worse for wear she is still putting me first. I'm not worth it."

Throwing her vehicle into park, Vera slammed her head onto the wheel, feeling a tear run down her cheek. 'Why is it the one person who can make me feel, has to want to save me? Sometimes you can't save everyone.'


End file.
